


Первые и последние

by fandom_Xenophilia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как они встретились, как подружились.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первые и последние

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: полный хедканон  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Первые и последние"

Заказчик требовал защищать груз и доставить его по указанным координатам, когда придет время. И выложить за это был готов немалую сумму: на один аванс Рокет купил отличный корабль. На остаток можно было приобрести планету. Как раз была парочка на примете.

Условие было только одно ‒ не заглядывать в ящик. Вот Рокет и заглянул.

Внутри был горшок, в горшке ‒ цветок. На ветке. Довольно лысой, надо сказать.

Рокет был одновременно разочарован и заинтригован. Космические путешествия порой так скучны. 

В общем, цветок в базе данных не числился, самые похожие же экземпляры оказались откровенно унылы. Сканирование показало, что он не является оружием, но ввиду специфичности сканера это было все, что оно показало. Цветок не пах, не отличался красотой, не выделял жидкостей, не вступал в необычные химические реакции, не скрывал на своих лепестках тайных посланий, в темноте не светился ‒ только начинал вянуть. При отрывании лепестков не отращивал новые. Совершенно не помогал в лечении ран, синяков, головной боли, несварения и скуки.

На вкус был пресным.

На большее количество исследований лепестков не хватило. Поэтому горшок вернулся в свой ящик.

Так состоялось их знакомство.

Увы, космос с каждой минутой становился все мерзее, так что скоро груз был снова извлечен на свет.

Горшок был маленький и явно тесный для таких корней, тем не менее ветка стала заметно больше. Цветов на ней, правда, не было, пришлось переключиться на корни. Рокет отрезал совсем маленький корешок, высунувшийся из земли. Но почему-то не мог отделаться от чувства вины и даже извинился перед растением.

А через полчаса разглядывания, разминания и жевания корня обрушил на горшок поток отборной ругани.

Так состоялся их первый разговор.

Неловкости он, болтая с растением, не ощущал. Будучи говорящим енотом, как-то иначе смотришь на подобные вещи. 

А оно как будто и правда слушало. Иногда казалось, что оно поворачивает... свою верхнюю часть, скажем так, к Рокету... тем, что можно было бы условно назвать лицом.

Рокет назвал его Грутом.

Пару недель спустя Грут впервые назвался так сам.

По крайней мере, отпала всякая нужда в исследованиях, да и веселее стало. Поначалу, правда, были небольшие трудности, связанные с кое-какими историями, рассказанными Рокетом тогда еще одинокой лысой ветке. Но Грут выглядел хорошим парнем, и разбалтывать секреты не спешил.

Вообще, он был настолько хорошим парнем, что время от времени вызывал серьезные сомнения по поводу его разумности.

Зато в том, что делать с ним дальше, сомнений не было. Рокет не торговал людьми (в самом широком смысле слова). К тому же, корабль и оружие у него уже есть, а планеты слишком часто погибают.

Заказчик счастлив не был. Не получив желаемого, он раскошелился на флот наемников.

Тогда состоялась их первая битва. А, как известно, ничто так не сближает, как вышибание мозгов общим врагам.

Что Рокета беспокоило, так это как серьезно отнесся к этому сближению Грут. Он ходил за енотом по пятам, он был первым, что Рокет видел по утрам, и последним перед сном. Его было слишком много вокруг: покинув горшок, ветка превратилась в куст и явно не собиралась на этом останавливаться.

Рокет чувствовал, что еще немного сближения ‒ и они будут носить одни штаны.

Рокет чувствовал, что еще немного роста ‒ и его спутником будет деревянная планета с нежной улыбкой и кротким взглядом.

Пришлось оставить его на станции. 

Он, конечно, не бросил его просто так ‒ дал ему денег, посоветовал паре ребят как телохранителя, попрощался и ушел. Грут двинулся следом.

Уговоры не помогли. Крики тоже. И побои, если это вообще можно так назвать ‒ тоже. Рокет орал на него, прохожие оглядывались, а этот дуб стоял и улыбался.

Вокруг его рта пробивался мягкий юношеский мох.

И глаза у него... не-не-не, стоп. Зачеркнуто.

Это могло бы стать их первым ‒ а может, и последним ‒ расставанием.

На корабле становилось все теснее. К тому же Грут, видимо, переживающий период подростковой неловкости и буйного роста, то и дело ломал вещи. Кровать Рокета. Кресло пилота. Стол.

В качестве наказания Рокет стал сидеть и ездить на нем. Грут принял это спокойно. И двигался осторожно, не задевая ни стены, ни мебель. Побаивавшийся перспективы быть раздавленным неуклюжим деревом, Рокет со временем успокоился, хотя и не смог избавиться от чувства, что его где-то надули.

Вообще дуб был очень полезен, особенно в том дельце с ядовитыми тварями, и в том, что оказалось ловушкой. Из-за него их, правда, загребли, но он же облегчил в разы вызволение.

И спать на нем удобнее, чем на кровати. Мягче.

Даже когда они сделали себе небольшой отпуск в тропическом раю, Грут послужил кроватью. Ему солнце пошло на пользу, кстати, он даже урожай дал. И улыбался как-то по-особенному. Рокет сказал ему тогда прямо, что скорее удавится, чем возьмет в рот его орешки, и спал в песке. Еще неделю потом вычесывался. 

А орехи оказались вкусными. Солененькими такими.

В общем, еще пара подобных ситуаций, и Рокет убедился, что за ним ухаживают. С упорством и нанесением ущерба всему, что в ухаживании не требовалось. Хорошо хоть поливать не додумался. 

Ладно, Рокет не отрицал, что привязался к дуболому. И улыбка его эта...

Когда он нашел в себе силы объясниться ‒ то есть, отшить ‒ все пошло немного не так, как задумывалось, Груту сорвало башку, и для Рокета закончилось все пробоиной в корме. Буквально.

Заказчик на этот раз пришел собственной персоной. Обшивка корабля под атакой Смертоносного Инопланетного Луча сложилась как бумага, и голова Грута повела себя так же. 

Пришлось сделать перерыв на надирание задниц.

А дальше и вовсе стыдно вспомнить. Как совершал экстренную посадку на станцию ‒ страшно представить, во что превратился бы корабль, дыра в котором заткнута безголовым телом второго пилота, в атмосфере ‒ как чинил корабль, как обливал этого питательным раствором и то закапывал в какие-то удобрения, то раскапывал назад.

Как переживал, места себе не находил, драки устраивал. Два побега совершил.

Не зная, может ли вообще отрасти назад голова.

А когда начала отрастать, не зная, кто откроет глаза.

Кажется, он оставил на коре глубокие порезы, когда вцепился в тяжелую деревянную голову друга. И смотрел ему в глаза так долго, что различил в них радужку, зрачок и собственное отражение.

‒ Ты Грут, ‒ бормотал он, ‒ Давай же, бесполезное ты бревно.

Бревно молчало так долго, что...

‒ Я есть Грут.

Еноты целоваться не умеют. Так что Рокет его то ли чмокнул, то ли просто ткнул мордой. Разволновался. 

Грут улыбался. Очаровательность его улыбки сильно преувеличена, подумал еще Рокет. И отскочил, раздраженный. И отряхнулся. И зашипел ‒ он же не какой-нибудь там.

‒ Это был последний раз, понял?

В общем, это был не последний.


End file.
